Small arms firearms, including handguns (such as pistols), rifles, and shotguns are small profile firearms that are designed to be held in a shooter's hands and to be discharged toward a target. Unfortunately, it can be difficult to correctly aim such firearms toward a target, particularly under pressure, due to human jitter.
One technique for improving shooting accuracy involves mounting a laser site onto the firearm. Laser sights are particularly effective as sighting devices because the lasers illuminate spots on their targets and do not require users to align an eye with a sighting device. When mounted on a firearm and activated, the laser sight emits a beams toward the aim point of the handgun, placing a visible dot or mark on a target approximating the aim point of the firearm. However, holding on target while pulling the trigger is still challenging and is a common reason for missing the target, especially when under pressure.